


Despertar

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: [𝐀𝐔] A Sanji le gusta estar perdido bajo las sábanas y sobre el colchón, acompañado por esa persona que llena su corazón.✺ Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen al mangaka Eiichiro Oda✺ Drabble
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Despertar

_ Despertar. _

Es increíble como cambian las cosas. 

La misma persona ocupando el lado izquierdo de mi cama, moldeando el colchón con su silueta y llenándome de ese agradable calor corporal que emana de él. 

Me llena de emociones que pensé que no sentiría jamás. Antes no me emocionaba llegar a casa, dormir en mi cama; no era propio de mi tener a alguien más de una noche haciéndome compañía, las chicas solían irse antes de que el sol saliera, así que al despertar me encontraba sólo nuevamente. 

Ahora está él. Me espera todas las noches, abraza mi cuerpo cuando tengo pesadillas y besa mis mejillas cuando tengo un mal día; juega con mi cabello, lo peina y despeina. Enreda sus piernas con las mías, sus pies acarician mi piel de forma tan íntima que muchas veces me asusta. 

Sabe todo de mí, sé todo de él. 

He memorizado los rincones de su piel, me he vuelto adicto al sabor de sus labios y me he enamorado de su sonrisa. Esa piel morena que acaba con la cordura y enciende los bajos instintos, que provoca tanto en mi. Pronto le perdí la importancia a la apariencia, dejando solamente los sentimientos al descubierto; comencé a ver con ojos de amor a esa persona que encuentro en la cama durmiendo, abrazado a mi almohada en espera de mi regreso. No me interesa su aliento matutino cuando me besa apenas y despierto; esos se han vuelto mis favoritos.

Ahora soy fan número uno de su ceño fruncido y mal humor. 

Me gusta despertar antes para verlo dormir un poco más; juego con sus pendientes y acarició sus brazos que descansan sobre mi cuerpo. 

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo llegué a esto. Durmiendo junto a un hombre, admirando su singular belleza y deseando quedarme a su lado siempre. Que ganas de quedarme en la cama, sin interrumpir sus sueños. 

Él despierta media hora después, se mueve en el colchón y abre los ojos en mi dirección. Me mira; me sonríe. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, mientras yo me incorporo en cama, siendo hora de salir de esta. Él desea seguir ahí, enreda un brazo alrededor de mi cadera pidiendo en silencio que no me mueva.

—Un rato más— dice con voz ronca, producto de estar despertado. 

Que diga eso es suficiente para doblegar mi corazón, y es que no puedo decirle que no a esa voz. Así que regreso mi espalda al colchón. Nuevamente enredo mis piernas con las suyas, hundo la nariz en su cabello y beso su frente. Tan cursi.

—Hay que preparar el desayuno —expongo aún con los labios pegados a su frente. 

—Se me desayuno —declara en un susurro. 

Ambos nos reímos, nos miramos y nos besamos. 

Repetimos este  _ ritual  _ que hacemos con cada despertar. Entre besos, mimos y caricias, tardamos una hora en la cama, amándonos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo. 

Salimos de la cama hasta que es necesario, hasta que el hambre se hace presente y nos obliga a separarnos. 

Vuelvo a mirar a la cama, y lo único que deseo es que el día pase rápido para así poder regresar a ella. Con ganas de repetir una y otra vez cada despertar junto a Zoro, porque me he dado cuenta que nada me llena más que estar con él, aunque sea el más mínimo e insignificante instante. 

Solo él y yo, perdidos bajo las sábanas y sobre el colchón.


End file.
